Rescue Dog
by ShimmerfurluvsSesshomaru
Summary: Japanese college student Higurashi Kagome has always wanted a dog. She figures if the world- famous Shikon University allows youkai on campus and in the dorms, so what harm could a dog do? But what happens when on the night of the new moon, her new dog turns into a bad- tempered, foul- mouthed human boy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All fixed. This story may have my OC appear, but she's not going to be a major character. Pairings: Inukag, Mirsan, Sessrin. DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, or Sessrin would _definitely _be canon.  
**

"Ne, Sango?" Higurashi Kagome turned to look at her one of her roommates and best friends. "What would you think if I got a dog?"

Taijiya Sango looked up from the dinner she was currently making for her two roommates and herself. "What?"

"You know, a dog! I've always wanted one, and if Shikon will allow youkai on campus, why not pets?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Because youkai don't eat homework, or rip apart pillows, or pee on floors, Kagome."

Sudddenly, the door burst open and a 5'2 girl materialized next to the disagreeing girls. "I think a dog would be a great idea!"

Kagome looked at the new arrival suspiciously. "Rin? Were you listening in on our conversation?"

The girl, now identified as Rin, glanced sheepishly at the floor. "I only heard a little bit... but I live here too, you know!" She defended.

Sango sighed. "Alright, but if you guys get in trouble, I was blackmailed into this."

Kagome and Rin highfived.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finished my project for weaving class early, so I'm posting this because I have an hour and a half of class left and I don't really have anything to do. Disclaimer: I no owns Inuyasha.**

Kagome drove to the shelter. Happy Tails Shelter was about an hour drive from Shikon University, and Rin was squirming in the passenger seat next to Kagome, while Sango and her boyfriend, Miroku, were sitting in the back.

15 minutes later, the red jeep rolled into the gravel driveway of the shelter. Kagome and Rin jumped out of the front, while Miroku got out and opened the door for Sango. A loud, resounding Smack! was heard, followed by the inevitable "Pervert!" from Sango. "But Sango!" Miroku whined. "I was only trying to make sure you didn't lose your footing and fall!"

Sango snorted and rolled her eyes. "Come on, guys!" Kagome called, Rin standing next to her.

The bickering couple ran towards the door. Upon entry the foursome was met with a desk, a receptionist, and a tall man with green hair chasing a white akita inu. "That's the one! I want that white akita!" Kagome whispered to Rin. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Darlings! What can I-"

The receptionist was cut off by a ponytailed, cat-eared figure jumping out from behind the wall and taking a flying leap at the dog. "Noroi, NO! GET BACK HERE!"

The figure caught the running dog, pinning it to the floor gently. "Sorry 'bout that!" She huffed while looking up at the visitors, blowing her wayward bangs out of her face.

She stood, in one hand, the dog-Noroi-and the other stretched out to shake the visitors' hands. "I'm Taisho Shimmerfur, co-owner of Happy Tails Shelter and the manager of Shichinintai Boarding Kennels, which shares this building with my shelter."

Kagome reached out and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, and these are my friends, Miroku, Sango, and Rin." She pointed to each friend as she stated each of their names in turn.

"Well, welcome, all of you. Are you here to adopt?" Shimmerfur asked, holding on to Noroi tighter as he squirmed, attempting to escape the grip around his middle.

"Kyokotsu, take Noroi back to his crate, and DON'T let him go running off again." Shimmerfur tuned to give the white dog to the man, Kyokotsu apparently.

"WAIT! I mean, wait. We'd like to adopt Noroi!" Kagome said, and Rin nodded enthusiastically.

Shimmerfur looked surprised. "Why would you want to do that? He's a troublemaker! Not to mention he's pretty poorly trained..."

"That's ok!" Rin said, smiling and Kagome nodded.

"Alright. But I'm warning you-you're in for a world of trouble." Shimmerfur stated. "Jakotsu, get the paperwork ready for me, would ya man?"

Miroku jumped back. "YOU'RE A GUY?!"

Jakotsu the cross-dressing receptionist nodded.

Miroku looked scarred. He had been flirting with the girly receptionist, who had been flirting back. He had assumed Jakotsu was a girl. "I'm still available tomorrow night, though, baby!" Jakotsu grinned at Miroku, who backed away cautiously.

"I just remembered! I'm busy with my... um... girlfriend tomorrow!" Miroku exclaimed, wrapping his arm around an amused Sango, who was not beating Miroku up, she had known that Jakotsu was a man all along.

Snickering abounded, and Miroku blushed lightly.

**A/N: Whew! Done! I decided to have Shimmerfur be the owner of the Shelter- Bankotsu is the other co-owner of the shelter, as well as the owner of Shichinintai Boarding Kennels. If something were to happen to Bankotsu, Shimmerfur would become the full owner of the Shelter and Jakotsu would take over the Kennels. Shimmerfur isn't related to Sess and Inu in this fic, but Sess and Inu are half-brothers-Inu went missing years ago, but Sess and Inutaisho couldn't find him. Inu's parents are alive in this fic as well. Shimmerfur out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh. My. Kami. You guys rock! 3 reviews! That's as many as all my other stories put together! Special thanks to: DiryDaryPinguin, aithecat, and crybabyseal who reviewed and k'aalogii who favorited this story. Disclaimer: I'm still working on owning Inuyasha, but it didn't** **happen yet. Oh, and Noroi means 'curse' in Japanese... I thought since Noroi was such a pain to the shelterworkers, they would name him accordingly- he was like a curse of sorts- always making trouble!**

Three sheets of paperwork and 70 dollars later, Sango, Rin, Kagome and Miroku were on their way to Petland, the local pet store to get Norori a collar, a leash, a crate, a bed, dishes, treats, food, and toys. Noroi had a collar and tags, but his collar was too big, and kept falling off. He also had a leash, but he was busily chewing through it. Sango's logic was based off the fact that it was less expensive to replace a leash, as opposed to, say, a car seat or purse. Miroku was sitting next to Rin, seeing as her youkai boyfriend, Sesshomaru, would rip his hand off if he touched her inappropriately. Miroku knew this, and was wisely keeping his hands to himself. It was mostly silent in the car, except Norori's chewing and the occasional cough. Finally, the car arrived. Miroku held the door for Rin, but his hands stayed glued to the door. Sango leaned down to Rin. "Teach me how to do that!" She begged.

Rin smiled. Suddenly, Kagome screeched "Noroi! COME! COME BACK!"

A white blur tore past the three college students, and into Petland. By the time the group was in the store, Noroi was running up and down the food isle, his broken leash dragging behind him, and kibble scattered everywhere. Kagome's hand hit her head with a smack. "Oh no! Noroi! Bad dog!" The blue-eyed girl was frantic.

A very masculine voice resonated behind them. "Can I help you?"

Kagome turned around to find a classmate of hers. Tan, his hair back in a ponytail, exposing his blue eyes and pointed ears. "Oh... um... Kouga?" Kagome stuttered.

Kouga Ookami was a year ahead of her, and was very popular. "Kagome?" _He knows who I am? _Was written all over the human in question's face.

"Yes...?" She answered, not quite sure what to make of the situation.

"Will you be my woman?"

Noroi growled. Kouga's face obtained a look of surprise before growling back, a threat only the two canines understood. That's when it all went to Hell.

**A/N: Kouga and "Noroi" can understand each other because they both speak Inu. Now I must go check to see in the flood in my basement ruined my Wii.**

**Ja-ne Minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I got pretty lucky. My black wii works, but I'm going to have to send my white wii back to Nintendo- I'm pretty sure they'll be able to salvage my data and put it on a new console. Well, anyway- on with the story! Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it a million times: I don't own Inuyasha. But I sorta own Noroi. Sorta.**

Before Kagome could stop him, Noroi launched himself at Kouga, growling and snapping at him. Kouga sidestepped and grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck and pinned him to the floor. (A/N: This is actually a training method that was recommended to us by our vet for training my Pitbull. She was a puppy, and it seemed a bit cruel to me, but if any of you have a Pitbull, you know- it's not very easy to get through to a puppy whose body is like a tank.) Noroi squirmed, then stopped, but he continued to snarl a Kouga. The wolf demon let the dog up, and the white akita shook himself, then slunk over to Kagome's side protectively. Kouga turned back to Kagome and grasped her hands between his. "Well? I want you to be my woman!"

Kagome stuttered. "How about we meet at the First Street Café on... Saturday? It will give me some time to think."

Kouga looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement. "Well, would you like some help shopping for Mutt-face here? I can use my employee's discount if you'd like, it's no problem for my woman."

Kagome blushed, and Noroi growled. Kouga sneered. "Shut up, you stupid mutt!"

Noroi growled again. Kouga growled back. Noroi was about to launch himself at Kouga again, when Kagome grabbed him around the middle, and hoisted him up into her arms. "Thanks for the offer, Kouga, I'll take you up on it. Let's start with getting Norori a collar and a leash." Kagome accepted Kouga's offer gratefully.

"Alright. Collars and leashes are in isle 3. What else do you need?" Kouga asked.

Kagome pause thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, let's see. Food, a crate, a bed, dishes, toys... Oh! And treats!"

Kouga nodded. "Ok! Let's go!"

**A/N: I know, I know. Short. Well, I plan on posting another chapter today, so hopefully that should make up for the shortness. I prefer to post many short chapters, but I'm trying to make these longer... The majority of these puppy- experiences have actually happened to me... Scout was not an easy puppy. Well, my Muse is yelling at me. I need to go write today's next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 5, and today's chapter 2! I don't own Inuyasha.**

It was almost nighttime by the time Kagome, Rin, and Sango made it home, the crescent moon just beginning to show. They were dropping Miroku off at his dorm already. His youkai roommate, Sesshomaru, (who was also Rin's boyfriend) was still awake, doing his Demon Psychology 101 homework. He was so engrossed he didn't even notice his girlfriend come in with his roommate, until she hugged him from behind. Sesshomaru spun around, almost knocking Rin to the floor with his momentum, but he caught her at the last second. Rin blushed. "I'm sorry, Sessh, I didn't know you were so focused you didn't hear me come in..."

The demon grunted, his equivalent of 'It's all right, I didn't mean to knock you over, either.' Rin smiled, she was fluent in Sesshomaru-ese, they had been dating since the eighth grade. She hugged him tightly. Miroku cleared his throat. "Rin, the girls are waiting for you."

Sesshomaru sent him a glare that promised certain death at a later date. Rin turned to leave, but spun back around. "Sesshomaru, you have to see the new puppy tomorrow! His name's Noroi, and he's really cute! I think you'll like him!" Rin kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, then ran out to meet the rest of the girls.

*15 Minutes later*

Pulling into the dorm's parking garage, Noroi whined. Kagome sighed. "I'll take him."

After five minutes of sniffing around campus, the duo headed back inside. Upon entry, Noroi sniffed the side of one of the chairs, and then peed on it. "Noroi! NO! UGH! BAD DOG! BAD, BAD, BAD!" Kagome yelled frantically.

The akita looked at her questioningly, his golden eyes glittering in the light, revealing intelligence, and what could potentially shaped into love by caring and gentleness. She bopped the dog lightly on the nose. "We'll go get some paper towels and fabric cleaner." Sango stated, and she and Rin turned to leave.

Kagome turned back to the naughty white furball. "You can't pee inside! You'll get me in trouble! Not to mention yourself!" The dog whined, and Kagome could have sworn he nodded.

Sango and Rin chose that moment to reappear. As they began to clean the chair up, Kagome scooped Noroi up. She held him at an arm's length, looking at his dirty, almost-gray fur. She nodded to herself. "Bathtime, Noroi!" She exclaimed.

She carried the dog into the bathroom, and proceeded to strip, until she was naked. Noroi looked a bit wobbly at the sight of her c-cup breasts swaying before his eyes. The brown-haired girl bent down and picked up the canine, meeting no resistance. She then drew the bath, stroking the white-haired, squirming, grime-ball in her lap. Finally, when the bath was drawn, Noroi was placed in the tub, then Kagome herself got in.

An hour later, dog and girl emerged, girl wrinkled, and dog thoroughly cleaned, and headed to Kagome's bedroom. After changing into her pjs, she turned the light off, slipped under the sheets, and went to bed, Noroi curled up by her side.

**A/N: All done! My friend's coming over for dinner. I have to go, but I'll try to post more later. Shimmerfur Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, sorry this was so late... I've been really busy. Me no own Inuyasha.**

Kagome woke up to the sounds of Noroi scratching at the door frantically, leash in mouth. Kagome opened the door, and Noroi shot out of the room, down the hall, towards the door to the elevator. Kagome raced down to the elevator, and pushed the button several times. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, girl and dog rushed in. Kagome clipped the leash onto Noroi's collar. The elevator dinged once more, and the duo rushed outside. After finding and relieving himself on a suitable tree, Noroi went inside, pulling Kagome inside after him. 'Well,' Kagome thought, 'He needs leash training. But at least he seems to be past peeing indoors!' After re-entering the suite, Kagome still had forty-five minutes until her alarm clock went off, so she slipped under the covers once more and went to sleep.

"Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME! WAKE UP!"  
Why did her alarm sound like Sango? Wait. It was Sango! "Oh NO! I'm going to be LATE!" Kagome cried.

She had made the mistake of taking morning classes with her roommates. Rin was a culinary major, and Sango had a free ride as long as she stayed on the Judo team, but she was majoring in History- particularly historical interactions between Humans and Demons. They all had their first class of the day at 8:00 AM, and they would all wake up together. However, Noroi had woken her up an hour early, so she had gone back to sleep-and slept through her alarm! Kagome looked at the clock on her bedside table. 7:50. She groaned. Today was not going well already, and she hadn't even started classes yet. She was so sidetracked she didn't even notice that someone, a very important someone, was missing.

At one o'clock, Kagome, Sango, and Rin arrived at Miroku and Sesshomaru's suite to pick them up and bring them to the girls' suite to see Noroi.

At 1:15, the band of five students arrived at 'The Woman-cave' as Miroku referred to the suite. "Noroi? Noroi! Here, boy!" Kagome called.

No response. "Noroi?"

Again, no response. Kagome, Rin, and Sango all looked at each other. "FIND HIM!"

**A/N: Heh heh heh. Evil cliffie. I'm going to try to post another chapter tonight, but I'm not sure it's going to happen. I'm going to try to post at least one chapter a day. Shimmerfur out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness, folks. My phone got taken away, and I just got it back. Oh, and if people keep getting alerts because I repost a chapter, I'm sorry. I don't have a beta, so I usually catch my mistakes AFTER I've posted the chapter. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, because FF-dot-net doesn't alert readers of reposts, ignore what I just said. I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I make a profit off of my twisted imagination. (I wish I did. I'd be RICH.)**

Three girls, one boy, and one male demon all tore off in different directions. Well, Sesshomaru walked at a slightly faster pace than normal, so that qualified as 'tearing off' for him.

Sango looked under the couch.

Kagome looked in the kitchenette.

Rin looked in the bedrooms.

Miroku looked in Sango's underwear drawer, and Rin threw a stiletto that was lying next to Sango's bed at him. Then he looked in the bathroom.

The only reason Sesshomaru cared enough to look in the closets was because of Rin.

Finally Kagome announced, "I'm going to look outside!"

*Five Hours Later, at roughly 6:15*

They had looked EVERYWHERE. The commons, the park, other dorms, and the fridge of one of the creepy freshmen, Naraku. Sesshomaru was the one to open the fridge, the others too afraid to see their slaughtered companion's head in a Tupperware container. Fortunately, Noroi was NOT in Naraku's fridge. Despairingly, the five began trudging back to the girls' suite, Sesshomaru in the front with Rin, Sango holding Miroku's hand (which was staying away from her posterior, thankfully.), and Kagome bringing up the rear. Suddenly, Kagome spotted a white shape shivering in a nearby alleyway. "Noroi!"

*From Noroi's point of view*

"Noroi!"

Oh, no, no, no! 'Damn this white fur!' I thought. 'There's no other way the one with the blue eyes- Kagome?- could have found me!'

"Noroi! It IS you! Oh, thank the Kamis!'

A long, slender arm wrapped around my stomach. I struggled, not wanting to be caught. 'Why tonight? Why couldn't she have missed me?' I thought as she carried me back to the suite.

*Back to third person- the sun is just going down. Miroku and Sesshomaru are back at their suite. Kagome, Rin, and Sango are exhausted from chasing Noroi around and are asleep*

"OH! MY! KAMI!"

Rin and Sango shifted, not quite waking up, and then quickly fell back into a dream.

Kagome was, to say in the least, a bit... surprised. Where there once was a dog on her bed, there was now a human boy. A NAKED human boy. He looked at her, his brown eyes confused. "What?!"

Kagome stuttered. "Y-y-you... who ARE you?"

The boy frowned. "Keh. The name's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? As in... dog demon?"

The boy nodded. Kagome frowned thoughtfully. "Why would you be named dog demon?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to frown now. "It's... a long story."

"Let's get you some clothes before you continue." Kagome interrupted.

After outfitting the boy with a pair of loose sweats that were once her father's, Kagome and Inuyasha sat back down on Kagome's bed. Inuyasha took a deep breath, then began his tale. "I'm a half-demon. My dad's a dog demon, and my mom's human. I have a half-brother, and he's a prissy full demon. Not to mention he's also a stuck-up, petty, prejudiced bastard. It's his fault I'm a dog, 'cept on the night of the new moon. That's the night I'm human- I turned human on the night of the new moon before I was cursed, that's probably why I turned human tonight. Oh, by the way, could ya call me Inuyasha? Noroi kinda sucks for a name."

Kagome stared slack-jawed at the human boy on her bed-spread. He started fidgeting with her blanket. "What!?" He asked, defensive.

SMACK! The sound ran through the room, followed by the sound of slight pain from the male on her bed. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek. "Oi, wench! What the Hell was that for?"

Kagome turned a deep shade of red. "YOU SAW ME NAKED! AS IN, NO CLOTHES ON! THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO NOT ONLY CALL ME WENCH, BUT ASK ME WHAT THE HELL I SMACKED YOU FOR! HOW DARE YOU... YOU... YOU... YOU CREEP! YOU PERVERT!"

She spun around and stared at the wall, a red blush painted across her cheeks. Then, Kagome's door flew open, and her roommates burst in.

**A/N: Well, nothing to put here really. I'll try for another update later today.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To chillo: Kagome is a bit mad at herself too, and she's taking it out on Inuyasha, which he doesn't deserve either.  
Well, today, I learned not to envision Sesshomaru dancing to most of the Nightcore songs on my phone.  
Me, during weaving class: *listening to Witch Doctor- the Nightcored version* *Imagines Sesshomaru dancing to Witch Doctor* (I had my earphones in, so even if anyone knew who Sesshomaru was, I would still appear a bit crazy.) "OMG HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" (That was out loud.)  
Everyone else in class: *turns and looks at me* WTF?!  
Me: "Oops. Was that out loud?"  
Anyway, sorry about the late update- I've been busy with camp and such. This Shimmerfur does not own Inuyasha.**

"KAGOME!"

Sango and Rin burst in the door. "Are you all right?" Sango asked.

At the same time, Rin turned around, noticed the scowling boy on Kagome's bed. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Rin dove behind Kagome, startled. Inuyasha huffed. Something suspiciously similar to "Scardy-cat human" was muttered from his direction. Rin glowered and stuck her tongue out at the strange boy.

"Who's that?" Sango asked.

"That's Noroi. Well, actually, Noroi's really a half-demon named Inuyasha..." Kagome and Inuyasha began to explain to the rest of the girls what was happening.

*One argumentative explanation later*

"... And that's pretty much it." Inuyasha finished.

Sango and Rin looked at each other, then sprinted into the kitchenette. A "Call the boys!" was tossed over the shoulder of one of the girls. Kagome rushed into the kitchenette to find Sango yelling into the phone. "HOUSHI MIROKU, GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OVER TO OUR SUITE RIGHT NOW! NO, THIS IS NOT A PRANK. WHAT DO YOU MEAN "HOLD ON, SWEETIE"?! IS THERE ANOTHER GIRL THERE? THERE BETTER NOT BE! OH, AND BRING SESSHOMARU WITH YOU, BAKA!"

Sango slammed the phone down on the hook. She stormed off into her room, muttering something about perverted monks, womanizing men, and jerky boyfriends.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! I'm gonna try to update again tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To apologize for my lateness, I'm going to do a double chapter. 2 chapters in one! Yah, sorry about the shortness of the others... I really am trying to make the chapters longer... This chapter is dedicated to my God Mother, whose birthday is today. Also, the point of view is third-person omniscient, which means the narrator knows everything. That's why I call Inuyasha a half-demon. Also, Inuyasha told Kagome and the others he was normally a half-demon. The wind scar situation he been resolved. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! Eh heh heh heh. Sorry folks, I've been a bit distracted. Thank you to vampireinu95 for catching the mistake and telling me though...  
DISCLAIMING DISCLAIMING DISCLAIM.**

The minute Sesshomaru and Miroku set foot in the doorway, Inuyasha began growling. Rin launched herself at the inuyoukai, smiling. The petite woman began to fill Sesshomaru in on the story, up to the current point. Had it not been for his superior hearing and high-speed brain processing, he would not have understood a single thing the girl said.

"Andthen,weranintoKagome'sroomandtherewasthisboyon Kagome'sbedandwethoughtshemighthavefinallygottenab oyfriend,buthestillhadclotheson..." Sesshomaru began to tune out.

"Anditturnsouthe'sreallyahalf-demonandwethoughthew asaregulardog,butNoroi'srealnameisInuyasha-"

Sesshomaru put a finger to the girl's lips. "What did you say his name was?"

At that point, Inuyasha stormed up to Sesshomaru. "You know DAMN well who I am, you bastard. It's your fault that I'm stuck a dog, and you're-"

Sesshomaru turned around. "This Sesshomaru has seen enough, and is going home and back to bed. This one has another pointless exam to pass again tomorrow. He will not sit around and waste time with a half-breed, blood relation or not."

With that, the Daiyoukai clad in a white Fruit of the Loom v-neck and grey sweatpants sauntered calmly out the door.  
"O-OI! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!" The half-demon turned dog turned human tore after him.

The rest of the party ran outside into the parking lot, following the two brothers. They arrived to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru facing off in the court-yard, the full-demon with his claws and acid whip, the human with a rusty old katana.

Inuyasha growled, then hoisted the sword above his head. "DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

Sesshomaru dodged, pushing the dark-haired human into a nearby brick wall. A sickening greenish-yellow light in the shape of a whip burst from his hand, and swiped Inuyasha's cheek. The smell of acid and chemically-burnt flesh filled the air. Rin began to cough. "SESSHOMARU! STOP IT! NOW!" The Daiyoukai turned to his girlfriend. Inuyasha took this opportunity to strike. He would have succeeded in smacking the elder demon upside the head, thus signing his own death warrant, had it not been for a beaded necklace that her grandfather had given her on her 15th birthday.

*Memory*

Kagome and her family gathered around the table to exchange gifts. Her grandfather handed her a jewelry box. 'Finally! I actually might get a normal gift for once!' She thought. When she opened the box, a strange-looking, beaded, black and white necklace was resting on a puff of cotton. "Always keep this necklace with you, Kagome. If you ever meet a demon or human that tries to harm you, put the necklace on him and use a word of subjugation. This is the spell you would use to put the necklace on whatever being you must would be..."

*Back to present*

Kagome uttered the spell, and the beaded necklace glowed. The beads began to phase out of her hands, and appeared around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha skidded to a halt as the beads appeared around his neck. One they appeared around his neck but nothing happened, Inuyasha dropped into an offensive stance. Kagome thought quickly. Inuyasha advanced, and Sesshomaru prepared to strike. "SIT BOY!"

Three things happened then.  
1) Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
2) The necklace glowed.  
3) And then, Inuyasha was pulled down to the ground by an invisible force, and face-planted.

Inuyasha growled. He got up to lunge at Kagome. "Sit boy!"

Faceplant. "Sit boy!"

Faceplant. Inuyasha staggered to his feet and held up his hand. Kagome grabbed him by his ear, and dragged him back towards the suite. Sesshomaru jumped from the building, walking towards the suite. Rin rushed over and took his hand. He blinked in surprise. She smiled. "Come on!"

Smack! "PERVERT!" A blushing Sango was yelling at Miroku.

"But Sango! There was a mosquito!" He held up his hand as proof.

She snorted. The boy originally thought to be a dog stared him in surprise. "What the HELL is WRONG with you?! You can't just grope a woman!"

Miroku took a step back. "Don't you EVER touch Kagome like that!"

Kagome looked surprised. So did Miroku. Sango looked shocked. "What?!"

Sesshomaru snorted. He whispered something to Rin. Rin looked surprise. "Come, Houshi, we are going back to our suite."

The two boys loaded into Sesshomaru's black Cadillac. The three girls waved as Sesshomaru peeled out of the parking lot. Inuyasha snorted. "Good riddance."

The other girls went to their respective rooms, and immediately fell asleep, but Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "You can sleep... um... on the couch, or the floor, or... um-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "I'll take the couch, wench."

Kagome almost yelled at him, but remembered that her roommates were asleep. She decided to let it slip just this once. She went into her room, pulled off her robe, and crawled into bed. She didn't sleep at all that night, her thoughts were a specific boy on the couch.

**A/N: Next up is the morning... I know I originally said training class, but I'm thinking that's actually going to be either chapter 11 or 12. Need some build-up, people!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoo! Double digits! *Ahem* Human Inuyasha is still pretty strong, his body is still very well conditioned, which is why he could still stand fairly steadily after Kagome sat him. Also, Kagome hasn't really been trained all that much when it comes to using her powers, which is why the power level of the sit wasn't very high. Later on, her powers will get stronger, but so will Inuyasha's so the sit power level will probably even out. And Kagome wore the beads around her neck, but she hadn't "activated" them, so she never accidentally subjugated herself. Anyway, on with the story.**

The next morning, Kagome dragged herself out of bed. When she opened the door, she was met by the sight of a white akita on the couch. 'Hmph. Must have just been a dream.' she thought. She lifted her hand to her neck where her grandfather's present hung. It was gone! Then she saw it around the snoring akita's neck. "NOT A DREAM! NOT A DREAM! IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

Inuyasha started and leapt to his feet, but the soft and bouncy couch caused him to lose his balance, and he tumbled off the edge with a startled yelp, while Kagome bent down to make sure he was ok. Sango and Rin ran into the room. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

The dog on the ground picked himself up and shook. 'Ow, wench, that hurt!'

Kagome screamed. "You're talking!"

Sango looked at Kagome quizzically. "Kagome?"

"H-he talked!" The miko pointed at the offending dog.

Rin bent down and pressed her hand to Kagome's forehead. "Are you ok?"

Kagome nodded. The dog next to her licked her cheek. 'You ok, wench? Didn't mean to scare ya like that.'

Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head as she blacked out.

*Later*

When Kagome woke up, her head was pounding. She felt like a Mac truck had run her over, decided that she wasn't in enough pain, then it backed over her and ran her over again. "Ung... what happened?"

Rin answered her. "You started yelling about how 'It wasn't a dream!' and how Inuyasha was talking. Then he licked your cheek and you blacked out."

Kagome groaned. Inuyasha jumped up onto the bed and sat down next to her. "I'll go get you something to drink. Sango's getting all the review work you missed in your classes." Rin explained.

Kagome nodded. As soon as Rin left, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "There's no way you were talking to me, is there? You probably can't even understand me right now, can you?"

Inuyasha snorted a doggie-snort. Kagome giggled. ' 'Course I was talkin' to ya, wench. It's this thing called telepathic communication. You're the only one who can hear me, though.'

Kagome stopped giggling. "Well, if you always knew about it, why didn't you use it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. 'I had to have some sorta link to ya. Like the necklace that ya put around my neck. Speakin' of which, would ya mind takin' it offa me, wench?'

"But wouldn't that break the connection?" Kagome asked.

'Only if ya wanted it to.' The white dog shrugged the best he could, given his current form.

"Well, I don't know... actually, no. If I do, you'll be able to run around doing whatever you wanted. Last night proved I can't trust you like that yet, if I ever will be able to." Kagome frowned disapprovingly at the memory of the night before.

The dog whined and pulled a near-perfect performance of puppy-eyes. "No."

Whine. "I said no, begging me isn't going to change my mind!"

'Fine.' Inuyasha was obviously pouting now, so Kagome scratched him behind the ear.

'O-oi, wench, stop that! It feels- it feels- aaahhhh...'

The dog's foot tapped on the bed, his tail wagging. His mouth was open and his tongue lolled past his teeth, his eyes were half-open, and he was obviously enjoying the sensation of having his ears scratched quite a bit. In fact, his sensitive ears were so busy feeling good, they failed to alert him to the approaching footsteps. That is, until Rin opened the door, leading Sesshomaru in. "I'm telling you, Sesshomaru, I think-" Rin broke off with a giggle, while Sesshomaru just stared wide-eyed at the sight of the miko scratching his half-brother's ears to the point were he just looked like a happy pile of puppy.

**A/N: He is a happy pile of puppy, Sesshomaru, get it right! Heh. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hopefully, another one will be posted tomorrow. I'm probably going to be at Six Flags Amusement Park on Friday for my friend's sleepover birthday party, so I'm probably not going to be able to post a chapter, and if I do, it'll be really late. Shimmerfur out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, weaving class is done. *Silence* That means I can post more often! *Crickets* Oh well, at least I got crickets that time. Well, onwards! No, I'm not Rumiko Takahashi-sama, so I obviously don't own Inuyasha.**

Rin stifled a giggle. Sesshomaru continued to stare, wide-eyed. Inuyasha leapt away from Kagome, shaking himself, and puppy-pouting. Rin almost threw the glass of water she was carrying at Sesshomaru as she launched herself at Inuyasha, grabbing him and scrunching him to her chest. "KAWAII!"

Inuyasha scrabbled at her chest, trying to escape. Kagome snickered. Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha jumped at him, growling. The older inu yanked the world's first flying puppy out of the air. "Whelp, it's time you took an obedience class."

*At Petland*

Inuyasha ground his paws into the floor. It was bad enough he was wearing a collar and leash, but OBEDIENCE CLASSES?! This was abuse! He was a half-demon, but he was also half HUMAN! "Come ON, Inuyasha! We're going to be late!"

In response, his paws began scrabbling towards the door. 'NO. FUCKIN'. WAY. I'M NOT GOIN' IN THERE, YA IDIOT WENCH! I DON'T NEED OBEDIENCE TRAININ'! I AIN'T GOIN' IN!'

Kagome rolled he eyes. 'What an idiot.' She thought.

'Hey!'

Kagome jumped. 'You heard that?'

' 'Course I did, wench! I can hear everythin' goin' in in that empty head of yours, unless ya put up a mental block. Which ya tend to not do. So, yah, I can hear everythin'.'

Kagome blushed. 'Oh Kami... At least he didn't hear anything about my grooming plans for him...'

'What groomin' plans?'

Kagome facepalmed.

*In the training room*

The trainer, a tall, middle-aged man named Rick, walked in and saw the new class. The class consisted of: Inuyasha, a Greyhound named Kikyo who was owned by an elderly woman by the name of Kaede, a small white dog with long straight hair by the name of Kanna-owned by Naraku, who was with his girlfriend, Kagura who was a wind demon, and a tan Pitbull-Lab mix named Scout- who was with the girl from the shelter, Shimmerfur, and a black-haired man with a braid that reached halfway down his back. The man wore a white t-shirt, loose-fitting jeans, and black Nikes. Shimmerfur was wearing her signature ponytail, a Sebastian shirt from the anime Black Butler (which is by the amazingly talented Yana Toboso.) and a pair of ripped-at-the-knees bellbottom jeans with the bottoms stuffed into a pair of black cowboy boots. "Kagome! Your name is Kagome, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, you're still in one piece! That's good! Oh! This is my business partner, Schinintai Bankotsu- the owner of Schinintai Boarding Kennels- and this is Scout. Scout is my dog- but she comes with me to work... yah, you don't care, do you?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's ok-"

'No, I really don't.'

Kagome spun around to glare at Inuyasha. "Well, that's nice for you, isn't it, Noroi?" The cat-girl stressed the dog's name.

"You heard that?"

Shimmerfur nodded. "I'm a telepath. And that's my telepathic communications channel you're usin' there, buddy." She glared at Inuyasha.

The dog woofed. Shimmerfur hissed. Kagome was worried that the two Supernaturals were going to get in a fight when Rick clapped his hands. "All right, ladies, gents, and canines! Let's start! If you don't have treats, raise your hand and my assistant, Kouga, will give you some..."

The blue-eyed ookami gave a small pouch of treats to Kagome, who blushed. Inuyasha stepped between wolf and human protectively, growling at Kouga. "Aw, shut the Hell up, Mutt-face." The wolf growled, low enough that Kagome couldn't hear him, but anyone with super-human hearing could.

The wolf then moved to Shimmerfur, who got a fist-bump and a "Wazzup, bro?" in response. Kouga then sat down in an empty chair near Shimmerfur.

Inuyasha took this opportunity to take a look at his surroundings. A Greyhound whose tag read 'Kikyo' and an old lady sat on his right. On his left, a creepy-looking demon with black, wavy hair and his... girlfriend, perhaps... sat with a white dog whose tags read 'Kanna'. 'Kikyo' scooted closer to him. "What's your name? Mine's Kikyo."

Inuyasha snorted. "The name's Inuyasha, but don't get your hopes up, I'm actually a cursed inuhanyou." He could feel the waves of arousal coming off of the dog in waves.

"Oh." She scooted away. "Ok."

He rolled his eyes.

*Later, working on the 'sit' command*

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Slam! 'Oh! I'm so sorry!'

Rick came over. "Let's see it!"

Kagome breathed deeply and hoped her split-second idea would work. "Inuyasha-" the dog braced himself for impact. 'Just follow the command!' Kagome's plea rang in his head. "-siddown."

He waited for the spell to take action, but nothing happened. He calmly opened his eyes and placed his white doggy-bottom on the floor.

Apparently, if Kagome didn't enunciate the 'sit' command, he was fine.

"Good BOY, Inuyasha!" The trainer clicked his clicker and slipped him another delicious treat. He had learned early-on in the training session that the little bits of chicken kibble the trainer carried around were AMAZING.

"Well, folks, that's it for this afternoon. Practice with your dog at home, using the clicker, and I hope to see you here next Friday! Oh, and don't forget to pick up some treats if you don't have any!"

"Come on, Kagome, I'll show you where the treats are!"

Kagome was surprised at the wolf-demon grabbed her arm gently and dragged her away, Inuyasha in tow.

The trio arrived at the treat isle, and Kagome dropped Inuyasha's leash. "Pick a flavor- ONE flavor- that smells good to you, Inuyasha."

Only one flavor! Oh, they all smelled so good! But one stood out. The akita followed his nose to a box of treats. 'Chicken ramen' was the flavor. 'I want these, wench!' His tail wagged, and he gave her his best doggy grin.

Kagome looked at the price. "The most expensive ones? And what have I told you about calling me wench?"

'I'm sorry, can I PLEASE have 'em?'

"Oh, all right. I suppose. Come on, let's go." The brown-haired girl was surprised when Kouga took the biscuits and went up to the cashier.

"Ayame, would you mind charging these to my account?"

The red-headed cashier looked at Kouga suspiciously. "I suppose so..."

"Thank you."

Kagome reached into her purse for her wallet, but Kouga already has his and handed Ayame a $20 bill. "Keep your money, Kagome, when you're my woman, I'll pay for everything."

"But-" Kagome tried to interrupt.

"No buts." Kouga looked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear."

Kagome turned to wave good-bye, and saw the red-head glaring at her. 'I wonder what her problem is...' Kagome thought.

'She's a stupid wolf, like Wolf-shit. She likes him, and therefore believes that you are stealing her man, because he likes you.' Inuyasha answered in her head.

Kagome snorted, and the duo walked to the car, got in, and drove home.

**A/N: Well, yah, done. Later, babes! Shimmerfur out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry! I haven't posted in a long time! I've been packing for a three day trip to a ranch my dad is taking my friend Ninja623 and me on. I've also got a bit of writer's block. I don't own Inuyasha.**

Kagome fed Inuyasha, then the two settled down in front of the TV. Rin and Sango were out on a double date with Sesshomaru and Miroku, respectivly. "What movie do you want to watch, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her furry companion.

'I don't know and movies, wench. I ain't got time. 'Sides, who's gonna let a dog in a movie theatre?' Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Kagome shrugged. He had a point. "Um, how about... The Jungle Book?"

'Alright, I guess that's fine.' Inuyasha snorted.

"Ok. I'm going to go make some popcorn, and we'll share. Do you want butter?"

'Wench, I'm a dog. I'll eat pretty much anythin'.'

'I'll take that as a yes,' Kagome thought to herself. She went into the kitchenette to make the popcorn.

In the kitchenette, she opened one of the cupboards, and removed a bag of organic microwave popcorn, with butter. She put the popcorn in the microwave and pressed the 'Quick Min' button, then 'Start'. Then she walked back to the TV room, and put the DVD into the player. 'Wench, somethin's burnin'.'

Kagome looked up. "Oh no! That's probably the 30 second popcorn!"

She raced into the kitchen, Inuyasha hot on her heels. Luckily, the popcorn wasn't on fire, it was just a bit overdone. 'Whew, that could have been BAD.' She grinned at the dog. "Thanks, Inuyasha. You said you'll eat anything, right?"

The dog nodded. "Good. You can have all the popcorn you want!"

After the popcorn fiasco was fixed, the girl and dog sat down in front of the TV to watch the Jungle Book.

Inuyasha curled up by Kagome's hip, his nose on her thigh.

Inuyasha rolled his doggy-eyes as Kagome sang along with Balu in 'Bear Necessities'.

Kagome rolled her human eyes at Inuyasha when he howled along with the elephants in 'Col. Hathi's March'.

Inuyasha and Kagome both cried (as much as Inuyasha could) when Balu 'died'.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha when Balu woke up.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "How was it?"

Inuyasha yawned. 'I'm tired. Let's take a nap.'

"Ok." Kagome nodded.

Kagome and Inuyasha curled up. Within minutes, Inuyasha was snoring, and so was Kagome.

Kagome was standing in a room. Inuyasha's human form was standing across from her, grinning at her. Suddenly, his black hair turned white and his ears migrated up to the top of his head, solidifying into little white triangles. "I-Inuyasha...?"

The dog-eared boy nodded. Then he spoke. "This is my hanyou form. This is what I used to look like, before I was cursed. Only finding my mate would be able to free me."

Kagome nodded. "I'll help you find her..." Why did she feel... jealous? Sad? Broken-hearted, even?

"Kagome... I already found my mate... a demon can always tell."

"Me?" Nod.

Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed onto the floor.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, I'm really busy and hopefully I'll be able to post more later. Shimmerfur out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: At long last, here I am! Whew, got my phone taken away and my dad's laptop is a piece of shit. Really. It is. I'm not allowed to even touch my mom's laptop, let alone type anything. School starts Monday, so I'm probably going to have to shoot for posting once or twice a week. Good news, though- I rarely lose my phone during the school year. I've also got a lot of writer's block so if I could have some suggestions from you guys, that would be great! I think I may introduce Hojo in this chapter. He probably won't have much of an appearance. Disclaimer: haven't we already been through this? I don't own Inuyasha. Oh, also, I'm introducing line breaks: ~~ .**

~~ (Teehee. Ahem. Dignified! Be dignified!)

When Kagome woke up from her unintentional nap in the dream world, Inuyasha was staring at her, big golden eyes staring up at her. 'You ok, Kagome?' Inuyasha asked, worry apparent in his eyes.

Suddenly, a blue-eyed, brown-haired human boy burst into the room. "Higurashi!"

'Oh, god help me...' Kagome thought.

Apparently Inuyasha heard her, as he began to snarl at the boy loudly. Kagome leapt off the bed, her back to Inuyasha as she faced the human. "Yasha, no! Stop it! This is Hojo, my... ex-boyfriend. Hojo, this is Inuyasha, my... um... dog."

Inuyasha sniffed at the newly-named Hojo, his nose scrunching up in a cute puppy sort of way. 'I don't like the way this guy smells, Mate. I-'

Kagome whirled around to face Inuyasha. "What did you just call me?"

"Higurashi, calm down! Inuyasha didn't say anything! It must be your Glaucoma medications making you hear things!"

Years later, Kagome's grandfather was often ill in his (very) old age, and he still made up excuses as to why Kagome was out of school, taking care of him with her mother.

"Yes, Hojo, that must be it." Kagome nodded for emphasis.

The boy nodded in return. "I'll go get you a glass of water, Higurashi."

As Hojo left the room, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "What did you call me?!" She spoke in a hushed whisper, but Inuyasha could still tell that she was P-I-S-S-E-D pissed.

'I called ya Mate, are ya deaf?' Inuyasha knew that rudeness would only dig himself into a larger hole, but he was too embarrassed and worried to care. What if she didn't want to be his mate? What if she was freaked out by his demonic term of affection? What was he thinking?

Little did he know, he had accidentally taken his mental block down, and Kagome heard everything he said. She reached down and hugged him. "Of course I want to be your mate!" She had felt a certain pull towards the human boy from the start, an now that she saw his half-demon side, she was in love, and she didn't even try to deny it. "And I'm not freaked out by you calling me mate, just a little surprised."

'Kagome, I... I... Ireallyloveyou!' Inuyasha turned his head away, when Kagome pulled him closer to her.

"I-I love you too, Inuyasha!" She blushed.

'Kagome... do you think... do you think you could kiss me?'

Kagome mentally back-pedaled in surprise. "Wait. What?"

'It'll break the curse.'

"Oh. Ok, I'll do it!" She replied, determined to help him.

So Kagome lay down, and Inuyasha straddled her and reached his head down. The moment their lips met, a bright light erupted from Inuyasha, and when Kagome opened her eyes, a white-haired, amber-eyed half-demon (thankfully dressed) was pinning her wrists down, while straddling her waist. On the bed. Kagome was about to move when her friends, returning from the double-date, along with Hojo walked back into the room.

"Kago- WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sango erupted like a volcano.

Inuyasha just facepalmed.

**A/N: Well, that would be awkward. Lol, well, I'll try to post more tomorrow... when I get home from... SCHOOL! WAHHHHH. Ahem. Shimmerfur out!**


End file.
